Meiko Lin
Meiko Lin is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Meiko was created by 'Ellsweetella. ' Meiko joined the Glee club in Jealousy. She later quit in Queen Bey to keep her grades to her very best. Meiko later re-joined in the episode Are We Ready?. Biography Her father is Chinese and her mother is Japanese. They met in America and got married there, deciding to stay there. Meiko comes from a pretty much normal family. She is taught how to be polite, elegant and graceful. In her family, one must not be rude, one must respect the elders, one must be kind, gentle, get into a good university and have a high-paying job that is stable then, she will marry into a good family and have children. She loves her family, but she secretly wishes to be free and do whatever she wants. Season One Jealousy Meiko auditions to Glee Club with Reflection. She is later seen being bullied. Meiko sings in Catch My Breath. Secrets Meiko reveals her secret to the club; her parents would ground her if she gets 90% on a test. Invitationals She has a minor role in the episode, appearing in New Directions meeting, and getting a solo in Down. Last Member Meiko appears during Invitationals, and during the party, in which she doesn't drink. The Mash-Ups Meiko appears during the New Directions meetings throughout the episode. She sings a solo in Die Young/We Found Love. Queen Bey Meiko is present when they find out about their first tribute. She performs in Run the World (Girls). Meiko later is seen receiving a test back, upset that she only scored 85%. She later reveals to the New Directions that she is leaving the club, and sings Halo as a goodbye. Coming Back Three episodes later, Meiko is finally seen again. Gabriella and Rachel attempt to re-recruit her to Glee club, but Meiko continually refuses. Her excuses include that she is still not earning her scores, and that she won't be accepted into the colleges she wants. She runs off when the bell rings, leaving the two behind. Are We Ready? Meiko can be seen watching New Directions perform A Thousand Miles. ''Meiko later talks to Gabriella and Rachel. She tells the two girls that she wants to return to New Directions, due to it being fun and that she doesn't want to miss out on the first competition. The three girls then sing ''Part Of Me. ''At the end of the song, Meiko is welcomed back into New Directions with open arms. The First Competition Meiko is seen prepping for Sectionals, and competiting at the competition. Here, she sings a solo in ''Here's To Never Growing Up and Turn Up The Music. Revenge is Sweet Meiko is seen upset at the loss of two members, but states that at least they still have twelve. Later, she is seen performing in We R Who We R. Arrested Meiko is seen upset at Xander's arrest. She later performs in'' Hurt.'' Later in the episode, she tells the group that they need closure of the depatures of Jamie and Xander, and sings When You're Gone. Songs Solos Season One: Reflection.PNG|Reflection (Jealousy) Halo.jpg|Halo (Queen Bey) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters